Chibi-Tot
The Chibi-Tots are found in Chibi-Robo! Photo Finder, and [[Chibi-Robo! Zip Lash|'Chibi-Robo! Zip Lash']]. Unlike Chibi-Robo, they can talk (gibberish with subtitles at the bottom). Physical Description From their appearance, you can tell that they are of Citrusoft origin. They look similar to Chibi-Robo. They do not have cords or plugs. They have a cylindrical head, that is divided in half (horizontally) to open and close, a handle on the top of their heads, and large eyes. They have a ball-jointed neck, with a cylindrical torso. Thin arms, with circular joints for their shoulders, elbows, and fingers. They have bigger robotic claws that have many edges. They have a rounded waist, with thin legs, with joints, and small feet. Appearances Chibi-Robo! Photo Finder In a cutscene, where Miss Clayra is driving the Chibi-Tot kindergarten school bus, she talks about how free she was when she was younger. Then she talks to the tots, and they tell her to grab the steering wheel before the bus crashes. Then, when they land, they hide and one asks Chibi-Robo to play with them. A game they play is hide-and-seek. There are three foods where they hide behind. A pear, a pepper, and an eggplant. The tot with a red bow-tie is the one to hide. All the tots have to scramble and run behind the food and try to make the player miss the bow-tie tot. There are three modes, easy, medium, and hard. The speed increases as progression happens. If the player makes it to hard mode, they must find the Chibi-Tot without the bow-tie on, while the others have one. If the player manages to beat hard mode, a Chibi-Tot will come up, and tell Chibi-Robo that he is so cool, and that he wants to play again sometime. If the player loses medium, the tot will say Chibi-Robo is average, and asks how it feels. Though, this does not affect any notifications on the Chibi-PC about playing again. The first time played, tots will discuss about Miss Clayra with Chibi-Robo. Then it will be time for them to leave. While collecting your Happy Points, the tots will skip toward the bus in a single-file line, and leap onto it. Chibi-Robo! Zip Lash Chibi-Tots are collectables in stages. There are three in each stage. They don't do anything useful, they are just for finding and grabbing. When you first encounter one, it will be excited to see Chibi-Robo. Then it will ask if he is as speedy as the tot is. The tot informs that there are three others in the stage to find. If you run to one, it will try to escape. When you get close, they can jump to your other side or stay there. They can be stopped, by rolling into one, then, it will flip and stay on the ground, dizzy. This is temporary, though, as they will try to escape again after a few moments. If you are idle for a while, next to one, they will wave goodbye, and jump off of the platform, behind, so you need to be quick when collecting them. They are very fragile, however, because if you hit them with your plug, they will break, so be very careful as well. Trivia * They bear a very close resemblance to Chibi-Robo. * "Tot" is slang for, "kid" or "toddler". * Chibi-Tots are possibly made from the same metals as Chibi-Robo. The metals look similar, and the tot's metals make the same sound as Chibi-Robo's when in contact with the ground. * Chibi-Tots have handles on their heads, but for unknown reasons. Category:Chibi-Robo! Photo Finder